Mutant Church of Queen Slannya
Mutant Church of Queen Slannya also known as the Order Mutant or the Slannya Cult, is a post-war religious cult founded by the figure known as Queen Slannya, a mutant that banished by anti-mutant mobs and the brutal cleansing of peaceful mutant communities , he took refuge in the ruins of Pamplona that slowly became a refuge for diverse mutant communities. Currently Mutant Church of Queen Slannya has turned to theocracy, proto-state promotes racist violence. History 'Exodus' "We are the children of radiation, we are the reality of the evolution of the new world" - The Mutant Truth of Book of Slannya. As the Great War entered its second year and the fires of atomic bombs extinguished, the true and horrific extent of the radiation were exposed. Descendants and entire families emerged with mutations. Entire families were repressed and isolated, at first they were treated with distrust and certain disgust. With the passing of the decades and contact with radiation, xenophobic-racist radical groups emerged clamoring for human purity. These groups launched against these mutant families. This was the case of the young Slannya, a woman whose only difference was a semi-blindness apart from being psychic with a number of respectable powers (Telepathy, Mental Control of such mutants and clairvoyance) The life of the small mutant community in Zaragoza was not only difficult, but also dangerous. The traditions affirm that there were several attacks against the life of Slannya, who finally decided to move to Pamplona in 2120, a great refuge where there was a mutant majority. Breaking his ties to tribal and family loyalties, Slannya demonstrated that these ties were insignificant compared to his commitment to mutant genetics, a revolutionary idea in Post-Nuclear society. Slannya arrived in Pamplona as a mediator, invited to settle disputes between the mutant groups of Pamplona. He achieved this end by absorbing both factions in the mutant community and forbidding the shedding of blood. However, Pamplona was also the place where several human militarist communities lived. Slannya hoped that these communities would recognize her as a prophet, which did not happen. 'Conquests of Slannya.' From Pamplona, where the Cult spread quickly, Slannya organized the war against the radical groups that harassed the mutants. He agreed with other tribes his alliance or neutrality, and the war began. The strategy was simple: attack the caravans to destroy the prestige of the humans, who were in charge of the safety of it. Beliefs The mutant church of Queen Slannya has the belief that mutants are the next step of evolution in the same way that Homo sapiens was the evolution of Homo neanderthalensis. They tend to adopt a doctrine that favors the mutation, exposing a relationship of mutual mutation. Most humans do not have the power of a super mutant or the influence of a political leader. For these common worshipers, the notice is often better gained when they come together as a mutant Cult. The power of such a group is much greater than that of any of its members. Alone, these individuals can do very little, but if they are all members of the same Cult, it can be something completely different. Organisation With the increase of members, it became necessary an organization to mark the distinction between priests or Lodge Priests and warrior groups or Brotherhoods. Military Doctrine. The Brotherhoods of warriors of the Mutant Church of Queen Slannya are an independent fighting force that use all kinds of weapons available, the weakest brotherhoods often resort to the extensive use of improvised weapons, even using pipe weapons. Others often use military equipment giving them a more paramilitary appearance. Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions Category:Religions